


While You Were Away

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek Feels Guilty, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Ghost Riders? Seriously. I leave for a year and half of the town was taken by the Ghost Riders?""And that's just what happened in the last three months." Chris interjected.Derek felt his stomach drop at the thought that there was more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently home sitting out a blizzard/nor'easter (the joys of living in Maine) and I decided 'Fuck it! Let's give them another story!" So here, enjoy, feel free to comment ;)

Derek thought he was doing the right thing by staying in Mexico after everything was said and done. He thought he could be happy if he stayed away from Beacon Hills. He had been happy back in New York, before everything went to hell. So why not try to be happy again here? 

That line of thought lasted all of 3 months; Derek stayed for the better part of a year. 

One morning he woke up and all he could think about was Stiles, and how he needed to see him -right now-. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, making his skin itch with a feeling that things were not right and he needed to get to Beacon Hills immediately. So he packed up the SUV and left.  

When he got there the first thing he noticed was something felt wrong, and not just a general, vague feeling of wrong. No, the air its self felt like something major had happened. If he had been a wolf at the moment his fur would be standing on end from it.  

So he resisted the urge to go straight to Stiles and made his way to the one person in the town that he knew would tell him what happened and hold nothing back. He went to see Chris Argent. 

"Ghost Riders? Seriously. I leave for a year and half of the town was taken by the Ghost Riders?" 

"And that's just what happened in the last three months." Chris interjected. 

Derek felt his stomach drop at the thought that there was more. "I don't think I want to know." He said honestly, shaking his head. "So, they took Stiles, and Peter. And the person controlling them tried to merge the two worlds?" Well now he understood why he suddenly needed to see Stiles, losing all his memory of multiple people then suddenly getting it back must have made some part of him realize something wasn't right on some subconscious level. 

Chris nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "According to Scott, they turned on him in the end and made him one of their own before disappearing." 

Derek nodded and moved to stand. "I see." He said before moving to pace the width of the room. 

Chris watched him closely. "Are you planning on staying?"  

Derek paused, turned to face the hunter. "I might.. I don't know yet.. I had this feeling something was wrong and I needed to come back. Now I'm wishing I had come sooner. Maybe I could have help.." He trailed off. 

Chris sighed and stood, walked over and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. He give a reassuring squeeze and looking him in the eyes before speaking again. "Don't let yourself think like that. You had no way of knowing what was happening here. Dwelling on what could have been serves no purpose but to cause grief." 

Derek cleared his throat and nodded, keeping his gaze on the intricate pattern of the rug that lined the floor of Chris' office. "You're right." 

Chris smiled broadly at Derek, squeezing his shoulder one last time before taking his hand away. "Of course I'm right. Now come on, let's have a drink. I'll fill you in on everything you missed while you were away." 

Derek looked up, found himself smiling back before following Christ over to his desk, where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.  

"You know alcohol does absolutely nothing to werewolves, right?" He asked, accepting the glass offered to him before clinking it against Chris' in a toast. 

"That doesn't mean you can't appreciate a good spirit." Chris countered. 

They talked for over an hour. Chris telling Derek everything he knew that took place in the year that Derek was absent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
